A large truck employs about thirty switches, when full options are applied to the large truck, for various gadgets, safety devices, and regulations. In recent years, in order to prevent thickness of wires from being increased by adding a number of switches and to change the positions of the switches, a communicative switch module is being employed.
The communicative switch module maximizes productivity of a vehicle but is very disadvantageous in view of manufacturing costs. Thus, there is a practical limit to replace all switches of the vehicle with communicative switches.
Considering the productivity of a vehicle and the manufacturing costs, it is advantageous to apply the communicative switch module and a non-communicative switch module selectively according to importance of a system.
The existing communicative switch module includes high price communication chips (for example, semiconductors including a CAN transceiver, a CAN controller, etc.) installed in various communicative switches and is manufactured separately from the non-communicative switch performing ON/OFF functions using a mechanical contact structure.